geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Yairen 3 Contending for Home
after the founding of The Syndicate Yairen is hidden away on the roof of The Syndicate's HQ, watching from above. He is admiring how the new heroes are getting along with one another. New friendships are being formed. In the midst of his amusement, he gets an uneasy feeling. Yairen gets up "What is this about?" he thinks to himself. He goes inside of the HQ, to his room and sit at his desk. His phone lights up from inside of his drawer. He pulls it out and sees a video message from Kilgore. Kilgore is inside of a straw/wood hut and he looks like he's trying to keep his composure. "Yairen, some group is terrorizing our home. I can't beat them by myself. Bring Help." The video ends. If Kilgore was willing to ask for help, it must be serious. Yairen assembles a small team and calls in a favor. (Kito, Daijin, Blink, Satellite, Sento) They arrive in Yairen's home village in Ytho. Yairen fires a Omen Exhale into the sky, and in an instant Kilgore and Sento hurdles toward them and land in front of Yairen. "Whats happening?" Yairen asks urgently. "Some terrorists called The Legion have been destroying Ytho. From what I know, they are trying to conquer land and their leader is unknown." "Where are they now?" "They're doing something up in the mountains." They head to the mountains. Daijin detects excessive movement from inside the mountain and blasts a hole through it. The heroes dive in. There are 5 people (Anvil, Duterus, King Catastrophe, Lion Fish, Seal) at a table, and weird humanoid creatures moving crates and doing other labors. "It's not polite to enter without permission. Show some manners!" Anvil mocks from below. "It's not polite to terrorize my home!" Kilgore barks as he flies towards him. They clash. Anvil slams him into the wall with a kick. Kilgore recovers and stomps on him with both feet. Duterus throws an ax at Kilgore, but he catches it and throws it back. The ax lands in the ground and Daijin confronts him with a portal punch that makes him stumble. King Catastrophe rises and starts firing lightning at the heroes. The minions go into a frenzy and charge at the heroes. Kito swings his brush and creates a small army of ink monsters to take care of the minions. Yairen meets the king with an Omen Exhale, knocking him from the air. Catastrophe gets up and summons dark clouds that cover the floor. Once Yairen is covered, he shocks him. Yairen walks through the pain and grabs him, stopping the lightning. He tornado punches Yairen to escape, sending Yairen crashing into a wall. Satellite blasts Duterus with plasma, then kicks him with a saw blade. Duterus lands and goes into his shadow, heals, then paralyzes Satellite by grabbing his shadow. Blink hits Duterus with Retribution, knocking him out and freeing Satellite. Seal releases an explosive shock wave that smashes them against the wall. Lion Fish throws 2 blades at them, and just before they make contact, Kito grabs both and deflects them into 2 of their minions. Kito launches a wall of ink at them, but Seal destroys it with another shock wave, creating a thick cloud of ink. Satellite fires a plasma blast and Blink fires 2 shots from Leviathan & Behemoth, that tear through the smog striking both of them. Seal tumbles backward, but Lion Fish recovers quickly and pursues after Blink. Their blades meet (Ring Sword v Poisonous). Anvil flies upward and takes to the skies. He begins to taunt, but Kilgore punches straight through his abdomen, leaving him speechless and fatally wounded. Anvil snaps his fingers as he's falling and a gang of minions catch him. Seal notices whats happening and presses a button, that sounds an alarm. The minions stop fighting and begin cleaning and leaving. They grab Anvil and retreat to a blimp in the sky. As they're ascending, Seal fires another shock wave that keeps the heroes grounded. The heroes recollect feeling accomplished, yet confused. Who are The Legion and what do they want? Category:Stories Category:The Syndicate